Nuestros caminos, se cruzan otra vez
by Bichitakou
Summary: En esta historia, la mafia japonesa robo un prototipo de alta tecnología que solamente los GetBackers pueden recuperar... Aventuras, romance y muchas sopresas más, envolveran a este par


Segundo Fanfic, sobre este dúo de recuperadores… Los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen, pero son muy útiles en mis ratos de óseo, espero les agrade esta historia.

Hay un personaje que es de mi invención para la historia…

Capitulo 1

Recuperación del prototipo R15

_Es un día como cualquier otro en el Honky Tonk, Paul lee su periódico, Natsumi y Ginji platican plácidamente en la barra como siempre mientras Ban revisa su celular preocupado pues hace rato que no tienen trabajo alguno…_

-No han tenido mucha suerte… ¿verdad? (Paul hace a un lado su periódico)

-Lo sé, pero lo peor del caso es que ni el trabajo de pegar los carteles y repartir los volantes (Ban se exaspera y se dirige a Ginji) demonios, oye anguila inútil olvidaste repartir tus volantes (Volteando a ver al rubio)

-Que dices Ban (Chibi Ginji voltea sonriente)

-Porque en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con Natsumi, me ayudas a ver de qué modo, vamos a ganar dinero, ¡¡Ehhh!! (El ojiazul, sujeta ambas orejas a Chibi-Ginji)

-Lo siento Ban… ahhh… eso duele… (Chibi-Ginji llora y llora por la rudeza de su amigo)

-Son muy graciosos verdad jefe (Natsumi también se ríe de aquel dúo)

-Si sigo así, con estos dos, tendré que dedicarme a otra cosa (Paul regresa con su periódico)

-¡¡Oye Ban!! No seas tan enojón (Chibi Ginji se soba sus orejitas)

-Inútil y cómo crees que vamos a pagar nuestras deudas (el ojiazul aprieta sus puños y hace una pausa) con aire o algo así…

_Ambos GB seguían discutiendo, cuando se abre la puerta dejando ver a un cliente, una joven de baja estatura, cabello rojizo y que vestía algo sospechosa pues portaba una gorra y lentes que combinaban con el pants que llevaba puesto…_

-Bienvenida al Honky Tonk (Natsumi le da la bienvenida a la recién llegada)

-Buenas tardes (la recién llegada devuelve el saludo y pasa por la barra)

-Mira Ban, es una chica y es linda (Chibi Ginji se sonríe pícaramente)

-Tarado (el ojiazul golpea al rubio) deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a pensar ¿quieres?

_La recién llegada le hablo a Natsumi y ésta con una sonrisa le pregunto que deseaba a lo que la pelirroja contesto que estaba esperando a alguien, que le había recomendado el café y la comida, así que tomaría un café y un pastelito en los que esperaba; Natsumi amablemente le sonrió y se dirigió con Paul para preparar la orden de aquella chica_

_Ginji algo contrariado platica con el ojiazul sobre la recién llegada pues la nota extraña, sin embargo, Ban no hizo mayor comentario ya que estaba más preocupado por saber cómo obtener dinero que por cualquier otra tontería de Ginji; Natsumi por su parte se acerco a la chica de cabello rojizo y le entro su orden…_

-Aquí tiene su café y el pastelito (Natsumi extiende su mano y pone sobre la mesa la orden)

-Muchas gracias (la pelirroja, Toma la taza y da un pequeño sorbo) esta tan sabroso como me lo imagine (Sonriendo)

_El ojiazul salió un poco de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a la chica sentada a unos metros de él y en su cabeza una imagen salió a relucir haciendo que éste pensara que aquella voz se le hacía muy familiar de algún lado pero no estaba seguro de donde; Ginji, al notar a su amigo desorbitado, le comienza a gritar al ojiazul, pero éste parece no escucharlo… _

-¡Ban! ¡Ban! despierta ¿estás ahí? (Chibi Ginji trata de hacer reaccionar a su amigo)

-Que quieres tonto (el ojiazul golpea al rubio)

-Bueno es que te estaba diciendo que le llamaras a Hevn para ver si tenía alguna misión para nosotros (Ginji le comenta al ojiazul sobándose su cabecita)

-Ahhh, esa sanguijuela rubia no ha traído nada desde hace un buen rato (el ojiazul saca un cigarrillo y lo pone en su boca)

_Mientras eso sucedía, la rubia conocida como Hevn abre la puerta del Honky Tonk haciendo su aparición y saludando al dúo recuperador como usualmente lo hace_

-Hola servicio de recuperación los eh estado buscando (Hevn se acerca a la barra)

-Que bien, su cliente mas fijo ha llegado (Paul sonríe)

-Valla ya te habías tardado en venir, te fuiste de paseo a algún lado o algo así (el ojiazul se burla mientras fuma su cigarrillo)

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero la misión que les conseguí, va a ser de su agrado (la rubia se sienta y habla con el dúo) solo hay que esperar al cliente…

-Gracias a Dios por fin tenemos trabajo (el ojiazul ríe victorioso)

-Si, por fin vamos a poder pagar la comida, ¿verdad Ban? (Ginji también se pone feliz al igual que su compañero)

_Ban muy entusiasmado, le pregunta a la rubia sobre la misión, sin embargo Hevn le pidió que esperaran al cliente pues éste les tendría a detalle lo que sería la misión, lo único que pudo adelantar es que la paga sería muy buena, algo que emociono aún más al ojiazul pues las deudas eran muchas y ya no había salidas que pudiesen tomar…_

Pero Ban, pareces mercenario, acabas de sonreír (chibi Ginji se asombra de su amigo)

-No es cierto (Ban se molesta por el comentario)

-Pero si lo hiciste (Ginji insiste)

_Cuando Ban está a punto de darle otro golpe en la cabeza a Ginji, otra persona entra al establecimiento, dejando ver a una chica de baja estatura, morena y de nombre Himiko, ésta saludo amablemente a todos los presentes…_

-Bienvenida… (Natsumi da la bienvenida sonriendo)

-Hola Himiko, que te trae por aquí (el ojiazul saluda)

-Himiko… Qué bueno que te vemos, ¿verdad Ban? (el rubio se emociona al ver a la morena)

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, disculpa mi retraso (la morena se dirige a la mesa de la chica pelirroja)

_Con sorpresa, el rubio se acerca al ojiazul y en murmullos le platica a su amigo que Himiko conoce a la chica sospechosa…_

-No me extraña, puede ser algún cliente ¿no crees? (el ojiazul voltea a ver a su amigo)

-No había pensado en eso (chibi Ginji se sonríe nerviosamente)

_Natsumi amablemente se dirige a Himiko, ofreciéndole algo de beber o comer, a lo que la morena accedió con una sonrisa en su rostro; rato después la puerta se vuelve a abrir y dos sombras pertenecientes a dos hombres vestidos con traje de color negro se dejan ver, uno de ellos pregunta si se encuentra la señorita conocida como Hevn; la rubia como es de esperarse amablemente paso a los dos hombres y les dio la bienvenida, ofreciéndoles un café, los dos sujetos se sientan junto con Hevn y los recuperadores y al lado de ellos, Himiko y la pelirroja también escuchan la conversación…_

-Señores, estos dos hombres son el equipo de recuperación (la rubia presenta a los Get Backers), el es Ban Midou (señalando al ojiazul) y su compañero Ginji Amano (señalando al rubio), ellos se van a encargar de traer hasta sus manos el prototipo… chicos, estos son los clientes…

-Yo soy el señor Zudoko (el primer hombre se presenta y presenta a su acompañante) y mi compañero es el señor Chan, somos parte de una prestigiada industria que realiza investigaciones científicas en todo el mundo para la creación de nuevas armas con una tecnología más avanzada… sin embargo hace una semana se termino un prototipo sobre un arma de tipo nuclear… sabemos quién se llevo el prototipo y a donde, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que esta arma salga a luz pública y tenemos que evitar que suceda pues es muy experimental todavía y hay que ser muy cuidadosos pues puede ser fatal para el mundo…

-Rayos y por qué hacen cosas tan peligrosas (el ojiazul se sorprende y se acomoda los lentes) y podemos saber cómo es el lo que quieren que busquemos

-Esta es la foto del prototipo (El Sr. Zudoko muestra una imagen), es único en su especie hasta ahorita, pero imagínense que cayese en los bajos fondos, la gente pagaría una fortuna

-Es por eso que les pedimos que recuperen lo antes posible este valioso prototipo, es vital que lo tengamos en nuestro poder para evitar alguna catástrofe (el Sr. Chan interviene en la plática)

_Ginji se pone algo nervioso al escuchar que es un arma nuclear y duda si tomar el trabajo o no, sin embargo, dado que el ojiazul siempre toma las decisiones, con nerviosismo le pregunta a su compañero que es lo que deben hacer, Hevn por su parte también le pide al ojiazul, lo piense bien pues si es algo arriesgado pero que la paga quizás lo valga; Ban un poco pensativo se dirige hacia los dos cliente y con seguridad les comenta que por ser una misión donde la mafia estaría involucrada, los honorarios que se cobrarían serian muy altos, pues éstos estarían arriesgando sus vidas…_

_El señor Zudoko amablemente contesta que el dinero no es problema, pues están dispuestos a pagar aproximadamente 2, 000,000 de yenes por persona como adelanto y si la misión se lleva a cabo a la perfección, se les estarían dando otros 2, 000,000 de yenes más. Ban aún más convencido de hacer la misión, pregunta por el lugar donde llevaran aquel prototipo; el Sr. Chan contesta que la misión se llevara a cabo en Londres, Todos los presentes se sorprenden mucho pues Londres está algo lejos de Japón…_

-Así que en Londres (el ojiazul sonríe maliciosamente) me imagino que ustedes tienen todo preparado nada más para que nosotros saquemos ese prototipo de ahí y lo traigamos de vuelta, ¿no es así?

-Ban, toma en cuenta que Londres está muy lejos de aquí (la rubia habla preocupada)

-Todo está listo, su traslado hasta Londres, su estadía durante 1 semana y su regreso a Tokio, todo está arreglado, una vez que lleguen a Londres, habrá un equipo esperándolos con nuevas instrucciones, por el dinero no deben preocuparse (El Sr. Zudoko contesta)

-Que hacemos Ban, suena algo peligroso (Chibi Ginji se preocupa)

-Bien pues si es así, los Get Backers aceptan la misión (el ojiazul sonríe confiadamente) solo una cosa más, el resto de los honorarios, deberán de ser el doble del adelanto y por persona, verán ya que es altamente peligroso, estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, así que, díganme están de acuerdo caballeros…

-Oye Ban, crees que de verdad nos den lo que pediste… (El rubio murmura con el ojiazul)

-No lo sé, pero si quieren recuperar el prototipo, deben hacerlo (el ojiazul contesta, hablando en voz baja) tomen su tiempo caballeros

_Ambos hombres hablaron en voz baja durante algunos minutos pero llegaron a la conclusión de que accederían a la petición del ojiazul, si éste prometía garantizar el éxito de misión, trayendo el prototipo a salvo a Japón y sin hacer gran escándalo…_

-Los Get Backers, siempre cumplen su misión al 100, así que es un hecho (el ojiazul sonríe victorioso y extiende su mano) gracias por el trabajo…

-Su vuelo sale mañana a las 8pm, sean puntuales (el Sr. Chan agrega a la plática mientras estrecha la mano del ojiazul) recuerden que van a darles nuevas instrucciones cuando lleguen a Londres…

-Ban, viajaremos a otro país y en avión, que emocionante (Chibi Ginji hace baile de abanicos)

_Ambos caballeros dieron las gracias por la hospitalidad y se retiraron así como llegaron, Hevn ansiosa le pregunta al ojiazul sobre la misión; éste como suele ser siempre, contesta secamente, sin embargo, algo pensativo pregunta sobre la transportación de aquel objeto, pues ellos solo serían los recuperadores…_

-Bueno para eso contrate a Himiko como parte del equipo (la rubia contesta seriamente)

-¡¡Himiko!! Pero… Hevn… (Ginji se sorprende)

-Pero Himiko (el ojiazul voltea a ver a la morena), como veras pero no necesitamos tu ayuda, somos autosuficientes…

-Que dices Ban (la morena se pone de pie y reta al ojiazul) soy tan profesional y capaz como ustedes, así que te guste o no participaremos…

-¿¿Participaremos?? Quienes Himiko, pensé que solo tú ibas a estar o también Akabane piensa estar (Chibi Ginji poniéndose pálido y nervioso)

-No sean tontos (Himiko se molesta) Akabane no vendrá, es mi amiga, la que me va a acompañar…

-Qué demonios dices (el ojiazul se exaspera) como crees, no arriesgare la misión solo por que necesitas a tu amiga…

-(Sonriendo y tocándose la nuca) tu amiga vendrá que bien, tendremos más ayuda, ¿verdad Ban?… Hola soy Ginji Amano y ¿tú?

-Tonto (golpeando al rubio en la cabeza) de qué lado estas ehhh…

-Pero Ban… en verdad necesitaremos ayuda si queremos recibir todo ese dinero que nos prometieron, no crees…

-Ahhh, (pensando) tienes razón, solo por los honorarios (riéndose macabramente)… pero no debe interferir, será tu responsabilidad, entiendes…

-Lo sé Ban, no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solas, y ella no será ningún obstáculo ya lo veras cuando llegue el momento (parándose de la mesa) vamos, ya oímos la misión, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto para la salida a Londres, gracias por el trabajo señorita Hevn, hasta luego a todos (caminando hacia la salida junto con la pelirroja)

-(La rubia hace lo propio, despidiéndose de todos) Bueno yo también me voy, gracias por todo Paul, adiós Natsumi, Ban y Ginji tengan mucho cuidado…

-No se te olvide investigar quien es el servicio de transporte que están usando los mafiosos… ehhh…

-Si lo sé, hasta luego (la rubia sale del establecimiento)

-Y que vamos a hacer con este adelanto (el rubio pregunta) de verdad muero de hambre Ban…

-Bueno pues comamos (El ojiazul se sonríe)

-Y ya que tienen su adelanto, no quieren liquidar su cuentita chicos (Paul reclama pues la cuenta es kilométrica)

-Pues claro que si (el ojiazul ríe sarcásticamente)

-Que inteligente Ban, pedir el doble de lo que nos dieron de adelanto por persona, ahora si comeremos mucho… Natsumi, puedes darnos una pizza con extra queso y extra de todo, por favor (chibi Ginji baila alegremente)

-En seguida chicos… (Natsumi sonríe) ve jefe, ya le van a pagar su cuenta…

-Bueno Natsumi, yo no me emocionaría tanto, en cualquier momento este sueño del dinero se puede esfumar, ellos por alguna razón, aunque terminen una misión, por alguna extraña razón siempre terminan sin un centavo (Paul continua con su lectura)

-En verdad jefe (Natsumi se sorprende pero no entiende muy bien)

-Oye Paul, no digas tonterías, esta misión va a hacer pan comido, además hay que aprovechar y visitar Londres (el ojiazul prende un cigarro)

-Oye Ban… ¿tú conoces Londres? (Ginji pregunta curioso)

-Pues una vez, cuando era niño visite muchos lugares y entre ellos esta Londres (el ojiazul se incorpora y platica)

-Y como es… digo yo nunca eh salido de aquí… así que no se a que se le parece… (Ginji se pone algo nostálgico)

-Bueno Ginji, es muy grande y muy bonito, además de tener como atractivo, un gran reloj el cual es conocido como Big Ben… (Natsumi intenta contar la historia de Londres, pero es Interrumpida por el rubio en su forma de chibi-Ginji)

-Big Ben… que nombre tan raro para un reloj (Ginji pone cara de signo de interrogación)

-Tonto… ese nombre se le dio en memoria a… (El ojiazul no termina su historia por el rubio)

-Ahhh, que bien, esto será emocionante, cierto Ban… (Chibi Ginji se emociona) además Himiko estará ahí, así que será de mucha ayuda y bueno su amiga, no te parecía sospechosa, además no sabía que Himiko tenía amigas, ¿tu si?

-Si es extraño, la verdad, yo tampoco sabía, pero ojala nos ayude a completar la misión (El ojiazul se pone pensativo y en su mente las siguientes palabras salen "eh oído antes esa voz y la única amiga que Himiko tiene es… aquella chica… imposible… no puede ser…")

-Ban… Ban… Ban… despierta (Chibi Ginji sacude al ojiazul)

-(Sorprendido y molesto el ojiazul le grita al rubio) que te sucede tarado, ya te oí, no necesitas gritarme…

-Es que de pronto te perdiste… (El rubio sonríe levemente), ya está la pizza y se ve deliciosa, gracias Natsumi…

-Valla jefe, parece que no van a cambiar verdad (Natsumi sonríe)

-Oye Ban ese pedazo es mío, lo aparte para mí, no seas abusivo… (Chibi Ginji, Pelea con el ojiazul por un pedazo de pizza)

-El que llega primero se lo come (El ojiazul abusivo mete el pedazo en su boca y se burla) eres muy lento Ginji (Comiéndose rápidamente el pedazo de pizza)

_Después de esa gran cena, los GB como ya es usual, se van a descansar en su automóvil… dentro del auto, ambos chicos duermen plácidamente y mientras esto sucede, el ojiazul comienza a soñar con alguien de su pasado…_

(Inicio del sueño)

_**Se ven a dos personas jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer caminando entre arboles y matorrales…**_

-Vamos Ban, Himiko y Yamato nos esperan… jajaja

-Pero… no vallas tan rápido, además pueden esperar más, no crees… (Detrás de la chica)

-Como siempre… anda ven (jalando al ojiazul hacia su cuerpo y dándole un beso)

-(Despegando sus labios de la chica) te amo…

-(Sonrojada) yo también Ban… espero que siempre estemos juntos… jajaja, mira ahí están… vamos (echándose a correr en dirección de Himiko y Yamato)

-Voy, ya voy, espérame… (Corriendo atrás de la chica)

_**Otra escena dentro del sueño… Ban y la chica, se encuentran platicando debajo de un gran árbol al anochecer…**_

-En verdad tengo que irme… (Cara de tristeza y tratando de alejarse del ojiazul)

-Pero a donde… voy contigo… (Sujetando la mano de la chica)

-No Ban… a donde voy no puedes estar tú, mi padre me va a llevar con el… además tú debes estar con Yamato y Himiko, ellos te necesitan… (Tratando de soltar su mano)

-Pero y tu, que hay de ti… yo te necesito, no te vayas… (Jalando a la chica hacia su cuerpo y dándole un gran beso)

-Lo siento Ban… adiós… (Despegándose del ojiazul y alejándose rápidamente en medio de la lluvia)

_**Se oye a lo lejos que alguien grita el nombre del ojiazul… Ban!! Ban!! Ban!!**_

(Fin del sueño)

-¡¡Ban!! ¡¡Ban!! (Chibi-Ginji) despierta amiguito, ya es de mañana… Ban!!

-(Dando un gran golpe a la cabeza de Chibi-Ginji) Ya te oí inútil, no tienes porque gritar de esa manera, que quieres…

-Ahhh, eso dolió Ban, lo siento, es que no despertabas y me preocupe… a propósito, ¿quién es Kiara?

-¡¡Quien!! No sé de qué hablas, yo no dije nada, no es nadie (volteando a otro lado nerviosamente)

-Pero Ban… estas sonrojado, pero si dijiste ese nombre… jajaja

-No es nadie, ya te lo dije (dando un golpe a Ginji), anda vamos al Honky Tonk para comer algo… (Prendiendo el carro y arrancado en dirección a su lugar de trabajo)

_En otra parte de la ciudad Himiko platica con su compañera de misión en el apartamento de la morena, ambas chicas disfrutan de ver una película sentadas en la sala y gozando de unas ricas palomitas…_

-De verdad vas a acompañarme hasta Londres para transportar ese prototipo (la morena se acomoda en el sofá)

-Pues claro que si, a eso vine ¿recuerdas? (la pelirroja sonríe) además será divertido, ya tiene mucho que no hago este tipo de locuras jajaja…

-Pero este será diferente, Ban está presente y no creo que le dé mucho gusto verte… la verdad a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo viste (la morena voltea ver a la pelirroja)

-Lo sé, (la pelirroja baja su rostro y su semblante cambia) pero tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que encontrar, ¿no crees? Y si, tienes razón, yo lo note también algo cambiado, es como si hubiera madurado…

-Madurar… ¿Ban? (la morena se ríe del comentario) bueno yo no lo llamaría madurar exactamente… el cambio le ha ayudado, pero creo que su amigo Ginji ha tenido algo que ver…

-Ginji, es el chico rubio… es simpático y no es nada feo (la pelirroja sonríe pícaramente)

-Bueno en un par de horas más, sabremos que tan bien nos recibe Ban, espero eso no afecte la misión… ya tienes todo listo, verdad…

-Por supuesto que sí, será emocionante, te lo aseguro…

_Horas después, en el Honky Tonk, los GB esperan a Himiko y compañía para dirigirse al Aeropuerto y de esa forma tomar su vuelo a su destino Londres… Sentados en la barra como siempre Ban y Ginji, discuten su estrategia para la misión… Paul los observa y les dice que deben ser muy cautelosos pues la mafia japonesa está involucrada y puede ser algo desastroso… Ban le dice que no debe de preocuparse pues él podrá ayudarlos gracias a sus habilidades para trabajar con su red de inteligencia… Paul se sonroja pero acepta si ellos pagan su cuenta… Ambos GB aceptan… En seguida se abre la puerta, son Himiko y compañía listas para irse… Los 4 chicos se despiden de Paul y se dirigen al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio en el Subaru 360__ de Ban… Cuando llegan al aeropuerto, un hombre vestido de negro y lentes obscuros, los espera con un cartel que decía Get Backers…_

_Continuara…_


End file.
